Flutter Butterfly Sanctuary Wiki
F5.png|'Butterflies'|link=Butterflies F6.png|'Flutter News'|link=Flutter News F8.png|'Forums'|link=http://flutter-butterfly-sanctuary.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum F4.png|'Missions'|link=Missions F10.png|'Special Abilities'|link=Special Abilities F3.png|'Goals'|link=Goals F7.png|'Pollen Flowers'|link=Pollen Flowers F1.png|'Forest Inhabitants'|link=Forest Inhabitants F2.png|'Attraction Flowers'|link=Attraction Flowers What is Flutter Butterfly Sanctuary? Flutter is an iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad game. It was made by Runaway and is available for free in the Apple App store. Via the App Store: : Care for your own rainforest and raise butterflies through their incredible life cycle. Use your touch to bring light and life into the environment and assemble spectacular butterfly collections! : Each butterfly is a vibrant, artistically expressive depiction of a real life species with stunning wing patterns and unique behavioral characteristics. Players can collect endless varieties of brilliantly colored flora and fauna to attract new butterfly species. From chrysalis to caterpillar to butterfly, players foster these delicate creatures with pollen and help the rainforest thrive. : FEATURES *Collect, fuse and feed dozens of real-life butterfly species *Stunning environmental visuals - expand your forest with new life and color by gathering and planting special flowers to attract a diverse set of species *Attract butterflies from all around the world and add them to your ever-expanding “Flutterpedia”. Each species has a unique fact sheet on their characteristics and natural history *Listen to the Rainforest in the palm of your hand *Put on your headphones to experience a real-life lush rainforest ambience and immerse yourself into a deeper experience *Use gestures to interact with your creatures, drop leaves into caterpillars’ mouths, crack open chrysalises, and guide your butterflies around their growing environment *Guide your butterflies through the forest and watch them flutter, fly, perch and play *Unlock achievements with a robust goal system powered by Game Center *Earn Bonus Powers for completion Butterfly regions *Store and manage your Collection of butterflies *Fuse butterflies and use flower pollen to level up and find out more about each species :: In creating the game, the development team spent time in their local museum’s Tropical Forest to capture the authenticity of the butterflies and to ensure that the underlying science was correct. The resulting graphical style recreates the reality of rainforest habitat! Upcoming : None. 'Past Events' *Sept 21st - Sept 30th - Nawab Set *Aug 21st - Aug 30th - Leafwing Set *Aug 2nd - Aug 11th - Tsubasa Set *June 27th - July 6th - Shamrock Set *May 31st - June 9th - Perisama Set *Apr 19th - Apr 28th -''' Leafwing Set' Unlocked by Flutterpedia Score These butterflies are available year round once you unlock them. You raise your Flutterpedia Score by completing previous sets, gaining data on butterflies, etc. Special Requirements These sets are available year-round, just like the previous sets. BUT, instead of just being found around the rainforest, the flowers are found in special ways. 'Amigo Set' *The Amigo Set flowers are only inside friend-gifts. They are very rare. 'Saltar Set''' *The Saltar Set flowers are only available from your friendly tree-frog. They are also very rare, but they do show up. |} Category:Browse